Interview with the Cullens
by DarkRoxas95
Summary: ALexisCullen13 and I interview the Cullens. place any questions you may have for them in you reviews.
1. Chapter 1

AlexisCullen13-Welcome everyone this is interview with the Cullens I'm you host AlexisCullen13.

Darkroxas95-And I'm her wait a minute why the hell are you the host I'm the author.

AlexisCullen13-You promised this job to me.

Darkroxas95-Ok but we have equal power in this

AlexisCullen13-Fine now let bring out the Cullens.

The audients cheers and all the Cullens come out.

Darkroxas95-Emmett can you please come here I have something for you to sign.

Emmett-ok.

He comes up signs the sheet and goes back to the other.

Darkroxas95-OK EVERYONE EMMETT JUST SIGNED A WAVER SAYING HE'S A RETARD.

The audients laughs

Darkroxas95-This is going on youtube.

AlexisCullen13-Uh let me do it.

She pulls out a laptop and post the signed waver on youtube.

AlexisCullen13-ok done.

Edward-Can we go now.

Darkroxas95-ok.

AlexisCullen13-So Bella how are yours and Edwards's love life?

Bella-Good.

Darkroxas95-Ask better questions.

AlexisCullen13-Shut the fuck up.

Darkroxas95-Emmett how many houses have you and rose break down.

Emmett-We break about five a week.

Darkroxas95-Wow that's amazing.

Emmett-Yup and she's good in the

SMACK

Rose-What the hell are you saying that for!?

An alarm goes off and the Cullens look around to see what its means.

AlexisCullen13-Looks like it's time for

Audients- I triple dog dare you!

AlexisCullen13-Since this is the first chapter we will start out with the audients.

Audientsmember1- I dare Bella to drink a six-pack of Red Bull.

The crew brings in the Red Bull.

AlexisCullen13-So will you take the dare or will you take the dare from the perverts sent us that involves you getting naked.

Bella-I'll take the dare.

Bella goes and dinks the six-pack in thirty minutes.

Darkroxas95-Ok boys being in the tree.

The crew brings in a thirteen foot tree and Bella starts to climb it.

Everyone except the Cullens- Bella What Does Red Bull Give You?!

Bella-Wings.

She jumps out of the tree and lands in Edward's arms.

Then the strangest thing happens Bella removes her shirt and bra.

Darkroxas95-All guys look away before Edwards kills us!

All the guys turn around.

Darkroxas95 walks out of the studio

AlexisCullen13-This is soooo going on to the internet.

Commercial break

AlexisCullen13's backstage videos

AlexisCullen13-Ok everyone I'm going to video tape what goes on backstage. Now let's she what Bella and Edward are doing.

AlexisCullen13 walks to their room.

When she gets there she sees Bella and Edward making out.

AlexisCullen13-(smirks)(whispers) This is so going on Ebay.

She continues recording till the break was about over.

End of Commercial break

AlexisCullen13-ok that's all for today so review and send us your dares for any of the Cullens.

Darkroxas95-That's right and a surprise guest will be coming later in the story.

Alexis13-Hope to see you in the next chapter. Alexis out.

Curtains fall

Voice 1- What the hell was that?

Voice 2-What ?

Voice 1-That's what I'm here for.

Next time

Alice gives AlexisCullen13 a makeover and Bella's Personal secrets come out.


	2. Chapter 2

ok sorry for the delay i've been preocupided with school so now im back. i dont own twilight or anything else. this chapter is for a fan that wanted it.

* * *

Darkroxas95-Hello everyone welcome back to interview with the Cullens.

AlexisCullen13-Today we celebrating our first three reviews.

Darkroxas95 pulls out the sampan

Darkroxas95-To reviews

Both Alexis and Dark drink there sampan only to fall asleep after drinking it.

Someone comes out from under the desks.

?-Hello everyone I'm Twilight Fan 121 So today I will be working on the interview with the Cullen's.

Twilight Fan 121-Ohmygoshicantbelieveimmeetingthecullens!

The Cullens come out but find the insane new person here and Dark and Alexis asleep.

Carlisle-Is this a bad time?

Twilight Fan 121-No no of course not.

Edward-Ok?

Twilight Fan 121-Jasperhowgoodatcontrolingemotionsareyoucuzibetyoucantcalmanoverlyhyperexited13yearold!

Jasper leaves because of the over excitement

Twilight Fan 121- Emmett how good are you at guitar hero cuz I bet you can't beat me!

Emmett leaves to go get something.

Twilight Fan 121- So Rosalie...  
Can you describe what happened the night u were turned into a vampire?

Rosalie- Hell No!

Rosalie leaves the room (If she could blush she would be blushing as red as a tomato)

Twilight Fan 121- Alice how much stuff can you buy in 1 day?

Alice- Let's find out

Alice leaves to the nearest shopping mall.

Twilight Fan 121- Bella and Edward what made you first get together?

For some strange reason Bella and Edward go to the closet and you can hear moans coming from it.

Twilight Fan 121- Esme how awesome can you decorate the backstage?

Esme Runs backstage to redecorate.

Twilight Fan 121- Carlisle isn't this your shift at the hospital?

Carlisle relives it is his shift and runs to the hospital.

Twilight Fan 121-Ha Ha A single 13 year old cleared the whole stage of  
cullens! See u next time!

Darkroxas95 wakes up

Darkroxas95-Who the hell are you?

Darkroxas95 checks his watch

Darkroxas95-where are the Cullens answer me?

Twilight Fan 121- sorry have to go.

Darkroxas95- Get back here you little person

Darkroxas95 grabs a light saber

Twilight Fan 121-What are you going to do to me hit me.

Darkroxas95-O no I'm going to kill you

Darkroxas95's blade is then being cut there things like sissors.

Darkroxas95 runs Twilight Fan 121 out to Mexico.


End file.
